


smithereens

by softami



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Deaths, Dark, Dark Room, Drugs, Everybody Dies, GHB drug, I'm Bad At Titles, MORE NATHAN SHIT YAY, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Working title, dont ask about the name i dont know what im doing, i was listening to twenty one pilots smithereens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softami/pseuds/softami
Summary: Nathan's point of view on Mark Jefferson's work. And him reflecting on everyone's past lives, happy and cheerful before they met this hell.//Kinda like "Let Sleeping Does Lie"





	1. the raven

Rachel was beautiful. She always had been. Her golden hair in the sun shimmering as she danced to music. Her hips swaying to the beat, blue plaid in the wind and black jeans falling from the movement.

Nathan? Nathan was always... Something. He wasn't exactly 'pretty' as Rachel always described him. He was more of a vulture-looking person, ruffled hair and purple bags under his eyes from insomnia. He spent nights awake trying to force his eyes closed, a hard pillow covering his head.

But she always said he looked handsome each day. He was really grateful for it, it made him feel special. Made him feel... pretty.

She was a great model, too. They annually went to the beach to do photo-shoots, and the way the sky's purple and pinks reflected off of her made her even more magical. Her hazel-ish, green eyes staring directly into the camera when she said,

"I love you, Nate. Thanks for this," And she giggled and continued to pose, looking off into the ocean. Frozen, Nathan kept looking at her, instead.

Love?

_Love?_

He spent the whole day trying to figure out if that was true, and what she meant by it. The word floated around in his mind all night, not a moment's passing that it wouldn't.

"I love you, too." He whispers to himself.

But what does that mean?

* * *

When she appeared next week in the bunker under the Prescott's barn, he knew she was a goner. She looked sick, pale, and bruises plagued her body. She was nothing like how she was before, the once lively Rachel Amber turned into a skeleton.

She grasped the air, calling the name, 'Chloe' over and over. 

" _Chloe... where are... are you...?"_ She sounded tired but determined to fight. She rolled to her side, angering Mark.

So, he decided she needed a new dose.

When he felt her pulse, Rachel didn't have one. Her breathing stopped, her hands that once clutched the air for comfort stopped, too.

Mark was panicking now, blaming everything else but him. He looked towards Nathan, angry eyes meeting scared ones. "Look what  _you_ did! Rachel is dead because of  _you!"_ He yelled.'

"I-I, no, I didn't... I didn't..."

"Yes, you did. Go hide her fucking body, you twat." He spit at him angerly. "Junkyard somewhere, nobody'll know."

When Nathan keeps his place, he shouts louder. " _Now!"_ And Nathan flinches.

 

 

\--

End 1/5


	2. the bunny

Weird. She was always so cheerful. How? All she did was read old poems and fed the animals some bagels. A smile always playing at her red lips. She looked good. 

Now, Nathan never talked to her. He wasn’t really supposed to, but it’s not like she’d even like him anyway.

His feelings were smothered inside of him -like a flame that quickly used all of the oxygen around it- She always seemed like a cool person to hang out with. But they were so very different. A small church girl that helps homeless people with meals, and a drug-addicted boy who went out to parties daily to drink.

Her friends weren’t much different from her, kind and caring but they don’t mind to stand up for each other. She was happy.

Nathan is not.

* * *

 

It was unusual to see Kate Marsh at a party like this. The End of the World Party, to be exact. She was holding a cup one third filled with red wine. Her eyes darted all over the place, and she held her small golden cross below her neck.

With a quick sip of that wine, she unknowingly signed her death. It didn’t take very long for her to show side effects of the drug, being the lightweight she  ~~was~~ ~~~~is. Is. But not for long.

She was by far _His_ favorite model since Rachel.

Her golden cross was on the white backdrop as she took her last breath.

 

 

2/5


	3. the butterfly

She always hung out around Rachel, smoking weed or drinking booze. He remembers that when before Rachel came to her, she was just an unhappy pile of ‘garbage’ (the term she used) that didn’t do shit.

Nathan could tell how much of an impact Rachel was on Chloe Price. She actually gave a fuck after her. And well, despite the popular belief nobody really liked Rachel. They just all knew about her and her name.

Not Chloe. She went above and beyond for her, asking where she was and putting up flyers after ~~Jefferson~~ Nathan had killed her. She wouldn’t give up. Couldn’t.

* * *

 

He really, _really_ tried to be like him. He wanted to make art. But he couldn’t. 

After bringing the blue-haired girl into his room, he watched her regain her consciousness but didn’t do anything. So she saw everything. He couldn’t have a witness! No, Jefferson would kill him, and-

He had to do something, and quick. 

She ran outside, running, and not stopping.

Nathan caught her in the middle of the night, drugged her, and dragged her to the junkyard. _Time to be with Rachel._

Maybe these killings were getting too suspicious- maybe- maybe he shouldn’t have been involved in this. 

“Ah, shit!” Out of GHB. Now... he realized he did have another option.

He pulled out a pistol, and the gunshot reverberated throughout the night.

The fire inside burns and  _burns._


	4. the cat

Victoria sits next to him, smoking pot and getting high as fuck. It was her first time, and she was coughing like a maniac, unable to control the hiccups. She smiles at him, and he smiles back.

That was one of Nathan’s happiest moments, he thinks.

She laughed at everything he said and she drew cute doodles on his arm of stars and swirls. He held his forearm up and said, “Wow, I might just have these permanently tattooed,” And he passes the blunt back to her.

Yeah, very happy.

* * *

It doesn’t take very long for her to get high and droopy off of these drugs, either. But, it’s ufortunately not weed this time.

Victoria was his best friend.

Was.

Was, because Mark Jefferson just wanted her to be one of his subjects so _badly_ he forced Nathan to drug his very best friend and pose her like a doll.

Her red lips smear on the backdrop.

Was.

She was his best friend.

 


	5. the doe

There she was. Alone and talking with Warren Gayram. Graham. She looked rather depressed, remembering that this was the sight some of her ‘friends’ were last seen. She’s a little cheered up when her song comes on and she starts to sway to the beat. A drink is pushed into her hand, requested by Nathan, and Warren is lured away.

She smiles at the strobes above and takes a picture.

She drops to the floor, sluggish and out of it, minutes later. She’s carried by Nathan, and in the distance, he can hear her name being called by Graham.

Her Polaroid of the pink lights was left behind, and he leaves it.

* * *

Her pale face perfectly contrasts with her dark hair, her blue eyes popping at the white light shown brightly towards her face. Her lips are parted slightly for air.

She mumbles something, sort of sounding like _Warren,_ and turns with her bound hands straight up.

The needle is plunged into her neck, too full and final.

Nathan stands and watches.

He’s tired.

_Too. Fucking. Tired._

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might not really be accurate. Bear w me.

The TV clicks on, families with remotes in-hand. 

 _“About a week ago,”_ the news reporter says over the TV, _“Is when Nathan Prescott, son of Sean Prescott, came forward about the tragic disappearances of five students at Blackwell Academy.”_

He pauses a bit, unsure. 

 _“This week, their bodies were found scattered around Arcadia Bay. Where, however, has not been released.”_ He looks down. _“Let’s please remember the people, not the horrible deaths that happened over the course of a year._

 _“The names of the victims were: Rachel Dawn Amber,”_ he clears his throat. _“Kate Beverly Marsh, Chloe Elizabeth Price, Victoria Maribeth Chase, and Maxine Caulfield.”_

 _”A second party was reportedly involved in these murders, as confessed by Nathan Prescott. Possibly a third.”_ He folds and straightens his papers. “ _Mark Jefferson, a teacher at Blackwell, is the confirmed second, but police have more investigating to do before the third party is confirmed. It is not yet clear.”_

 

Friends and family gather around each memorial at Blackwell’s steps. All showing the faces of the departed girls. Each giving happy smiles.

Each person wrote something on a sliver of paper that they wished they said to those people, and threw it in the fire in front of them, letting the ashes float into the air.

Goodbye, Rachel, Kate, Chloe, Victoria, and Max.

* * *

**_Nathan and Mark sit in prison, bars trapping them inside._ **

**_(Arcadia Bay was never the same again)_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like my mind is making these things to make me avoid my bigger projects/works.........
> 
>  
> 
> also i feel i should say this, not only in the tags, but everybody dies in this au. ok. idk. might write happier stuff soon.


End file.
